Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hub device, and more particularly to a hub device with extended port number and reduced manufacturing costs.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, more and more portable electronic devices are becoming more and more advanced, such as cellular phones, tablet computers, MP3 players, portable hard disks, global positioning systems (GPS), digital cameras, portable gaming devices, or others. Although the portable electronic devices are easy to be carried, once data transmission or system data update is required, the portable electronic devices still have to connect to a host device. However, the number of ports of a host device is usually limited. When multiple portable electronic devices have to connect to a host device at the same time, a hub device is required to extend the number of ports of the host device.
Therefore, how to improve upon the extended number of ports and the efficiency of a hub device are issues of concern.